


Tchórz

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, niewesoły tekst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: Draco Malfoy był tchórzem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: agatte-ff.blogspot.com

 

Draco Malfoy był tchórzem.

Hermiona też tak myślała, nawet gdy przyszedł do nich z informacjami o kolejnych atakach śmierciożerców. Uważała, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z przegranej pozycji Voldemorta, a Malfoyowie zawsze zwyciężali.

Kiedy mimo szykan, wyzwisk, ataków dalej kroczył z dumnie uniesioną głową, zaczęła go podziwiać. Obserwowała jego hart ducha, niezłomność i wewnętrzną siłę, z którą zawsze wracał. Niejednokrotnie jej się oświadczał, ale ciągle odmawiała; zgodziła się dopiero, gdy zaszła w ciążę. Może to ona tchórzyła?

— Jesteś tchórzem, Malfoy — powiedziała, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że nie był aż _tak_ silny.

Bo tylko tchórz wybiera śmierć, zostawiając kobietę z dwójką dzieci.


End file.
